


If We Were Dancers Light Would Count Our Steps (and nothing would stop us)

by GilgaNyan (NarryEm)



Series: Adventures in Chaldea [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Riding, Sex, Smut, Sweet/Hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/GilgaNyan
Summary: continuation ofEverything You Do Is MagicDays go by and Ritsuka is yet to grow accustomed to Gilgamesh's presence in Chaldea.  It comes down to one night when he and the King of Uruk have some one-on-one time.





	If We Were Dancers Light Would Count Our Steps (and nothing would stop us)

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Dancers' by Axel Flóvent
> 
> the more Cas Gil fanart I see, the more my love for him grows.  
> there is a teensy bit of chibi Gil x Ritsuka but it's nothing sexual. . . .I think. Gil is thousands of years old so everything is daijoubu

 

Just as Gilgamesh declared, Ritsuka starts to get a better hang of his magical powers once a few days come and go.  He still lacks in overall power but at least he can control the mana flow with more ease.

The King of Heroes drank the elixir of youth to go back to his child’s body as soon as he was done helping Ritsuka with his magic problem.  Since then, Cú Chulainn has been the one to tutor Ritsuka in magical training rather than Gil.  The Caster is gentler on Ritsuka compared to Gil in combat, letting Ritsuka have control over the pace and rhythm of their sparring and taking frequent breaks so that the Master can catch his breath. 

For the physical combat, Mash and Karna have been helping him.  Ritsuka prefers to spar with Mash since in their own world, Mash’s physical abilities are akin to an amazing athlete.  Karna, on the other hand, is a full Heroic Spirit who cannot always control his powers in a battle situation.

There has also been positive change regarding Gil himself.  Despite their initial hostility, the Servants have taken a liking to the Golden King.  Ritsuka credits his outward childlike appearance and the cheeky, wise personality that Gil has.  Karna in particular has been spotted conversing with Gil multiple times, sometimes with Da Vinci and Roman joining them.  Da Vinci seems to be curious about the mechanics of the Gate of Babylon as well as the elixir of youth; typical of an inventor, Ritsuka remarks.  Roman is mostly interested in gaining more information about the other Grail Wars that have happened across the worlds, as Gil seems to have all of his memories from parallel universes.

The only one who still bears open animosity towards Gil is Gawain.  He avoids being in the same space as Gil and whenever Gil tries to strike up a conversation, the Knight of the Round Table visibly ignores him.

“Perhaps he retains most of the memories of himself from the parallel worlds,” Gil observes.  They are on Ritsuka’s bed; Gil offered to give him a massage after a training session and Ritsuka had no reason to decline.  So far, he has noticed that Gil is better at giving massages compared to a certain kouhai.

Ritsuka lets out a sound that’s a mix of gasp and a moan.  Gil’s fingers stop kneading into the sore spot between his shoulder blades.

“Did that hurt, Master?  Sorry, it appears that I do not know my own strength in this form.  I think that physically speaking, I am significantly weaker than my grown-up form.”

“No, no, that’s not it.  I was surprised to hear that such things were possible.  And . . . uh, you’re doing a great job so keep it up.”

Gil smiles so brightly that he eclipses the lights on the ceiling.  Ritsuka figured that he would grow used to Gil’s charisma and innate beauty.  But as pathetic as it was, he seemed to be growing more and more vulnerable to Gil’s beauty and charm, and not the other way around.

“I’m glad to hear that.  As for the retained memories thing, that should not be possible unless the Servant has a skill similar to my Sha Naqpa Irumu, the mind’s eye that lets to me see everything in the past, future, or present, or everything.  Perhaps that was why my older self came to have that wretched personality.  Knowing everything there is to know about what the future holds cannot be all that entertaining, as tempting as that sounds.

“As for Sir Gawain, his memories are likely a product of the oddity of this world.  With humanity on the verge of extinction, the Heroic Servants have been summoned under unique circumstances induced by your system at Chaldea.  From what I can recall, he fought in a vastly different Holy Grail War that took place on the moon’s surface.  Well, if you go into the specifics, the war took place inside the mental worlds of people ‘uploaded’ onto a virtual space that had its base on the moon.”

“Does that mean that you remember every single Holy Grail War that you fought in?” Ritsuka asks.

Gil makes a face that is somewhat wistful and at the same time victorious and mischievous.  “More or less.  Do keep in mind that I am one of the oldest Heroic Spirit, Master.  I have seen and heard things beyond what humanity could record.  Wars, famines, floods, peace, I have seen them all.  But nothing struck a sliver of fear inside my heart like the future disappearing altogether.”

Ritsuka gulps.  “W-what did you see in that future that doesn’t exist?”

“Fires razing the cities, the oceans in uproar and sweeping away life on land, and chaos everywhere I looked.  Words cannot begin to describe the hopelessness and despair that reigned in every corner of the world,” Gil replies, his face devoid of any expression.

“But you needn’t worry about that, Master,” Gil assures him, his elbow digging into a knot of muscles in Ritsuka’ lower back.  “I know that you and everyone here at Chaldea will fix it so that we will continue to have a future to live for.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Ritsuka murmurs.  Gil finishes up the massage with a final rub around Ritsuka’s shoulders.  Ritsuka sits up in his bed; his heart starts to race when Gil climbs into the bed with him to sit in his lap.

“Master, perhaps you have not come to notice this yourself, but you do have his personality that draws people into you like a magnet.  We all trust and love you because you give us the same trust and affection.  Take Astolfo for example.  That twat is completely devoted to you.”

Ritsuka detects a hint of annoyance in Gil’s voice as he says the last part.

“Really?” Ritsuka says like the genius he is.  

“Truly.  You should pay more attention to things like that as a Master, especially when you are working with more than just a single Servant.” The mischievous smile and glint in the blond child’s eyes suggest that he is saying beyond the meaning of his words.  As always, it is up to Ritsuka to figure out just what the heck it is that the King wants to convey.

“Sorry, ah, I’ll try harder to be more aware.”

Gil giggles.  “You needn’t apologise for that, Master.  You really are a fun one to be around.  I’m glad that I decided to heed your call.”

Ritsuka holds himself back from pointing out that it was his grown-up Caster self that kindly answered the call.

It’s not until Gil looks over his shoulder and gazes into Ritsuka’s eyes through his long, blonde lashes that the Master realises just how closer the two of them are.  Their faces are mere centimetres apart and Ritsuka can feel the warm puffs of air from Gil’s nose.

“Naughty, naughty, naughty,” Gil teases, his lips nearing Ritsuka’s. 

Gil’s soft, warm lips brush against Ritsuka’s cheek.  “Granted, I am more than two hundred times your age, but this is still a child’s body.”

Nonetheless, Gil kisses Ritsuka fully on the mouth.  Ritsuka cannot help but freeze up on the spot.  It occurs to him that he has not kissed anyone in his life save for a childish peck he shared with a childhood friend years ago.  His eyes stay open, leaving him defenseless against the crimson gaze of the King above all Kings.

“My, my,” Gil mutters, pulling back from their kiss with his hands locked behind Ritsuka’s nape.  “I knew that you were a novice Master but to think that you were inexperienced in everything.  Must I teach you _everything_ , Master?”

Ritsuka gulps.  Try as he might, he cannot suppress the lewd images that cloud his mind.  As if he can read Ritsuka’s thoughts, Gil laughs.

“I meant it when I said that the Servants love you, Master,” Gil whispers, his voice lowered into a seductive purr.  It sounds wrong coming from a child’s face and Ritsuka is helpless against it.  “We will gladly give our lives to protect you and save humanity.  Of course, my older self would sooner get lost in the Underworld than admit this fact.”

“I-is that so?” Ritsuka stutters.

Gil nods, smiling brighter than any angel could.  “I would never lie to you.  Now, would you like for us to continue?”

Ritsuka gulps.  “Continue as in. . . ?”

“Sex, what else?”

“Ah, that is . . . you, uhm, I . . .”

“This body of mine must be the cause of your discomfort.  Very well.”

With a snap of his fingers, Gil’s body grows into an adult size.  Instead of the adorable child, it is now the charismatic and beautiful King of Uruk who is sat in Ritsuka’s lap.

“It is bad manners to keep a king waiting, Ritsuka,” King Gilgamesh chides gently.

“My bad, Your Majesty.”

Ritsuka heart is in his throat as he squeezes his eyes shut and moves in to kiss Gilgamesh.  Gilgamesh’s lips are unyielding compared to his child self.  He easily overtakes the control of the kiss and Ritsuka finds himself pinned to his own bed.  The earrings on Gilgamesh clink noticeably as the king hovers over Ritsuka.  The bemused expression on his face makes it clear that he is enjoying their predicament.

“ _This_ is how you please your king,” Gilgamesh purrs, lips grazing the shell of Ritsuka’s ear.

Gilgamesh’s lips are on Ritsuka’s again.  They pry apart Ritsuka’s lips with ease, his tongue twining with Ritsuka’s slowly and leisurely.  His strong, nimble fingers undo Ritsuka’s shirt and belt buckle, quickly disposing of them.  Ritsuka moans into Gilgamesh’s mouth when his hands cup the bulge forming in Ritsuka’s boxers.

“Power of youth, is it?” Gilgamesh muses, fingertips just barely tracing the edges of Ritsuka’s boxers.

“So-sorry. . . ?” Ritsuka stammers.  It is impossible to think straight with His Majesty touching him like this.

“No matter.  I was not accusing you of anything.  Sex is a natural part of life after all.  You should learn to enjoy the act to the fullest.”

The King kisses Ritsuka again, simultaneously slipping his hand inside the boy’s boxers.  Ritsuka gasps into Gilgamesh’s mouth, the sounds rapidly turning into moans of pleasure.  He never knew that the simple touch of someone else’s hand on his cock could feel so good.

“You needn’t hold back, Ritsuka.  I put a magical barrier around your room.  No sound can escape the confines of these four walls.”

Ritsuka barely has the time to nod before the next assault begins.  Gilgamesh’s soft, plump lips wrap around Ritsuka’s cock, taking in just the tip.  Ritsuka moans loudly; his hands flail in the air above Gilgamesh’s head as he is unsure of where to put them.  He does not want to risk the King’s ire.

“I find it adorable that you are being careful in this sort of situation,” Gilgamesh murmurs.  He takes Ritsuka’s hands into his own and places them atop his golden hair.  “Just don’t pull too hard, Ritsuka.”

Again, the King does not allow Ritsuka enough time to respond before beginning his assault anew.  As embarrassing as it is to admit, Ritsuka is so close to the edge already.  The King exudes raw sensuality by simply existing and seeing him do these lewd things to Ritsuka is a bonus.

“Gil-Gilgamesh, I’m gonna—”

Oh, crap, is the first thought that springs to Ritsuka’s mind when he comes inside of the King’s mouth.  His heart jumps to his throat as he watches the Heroic Spirit rise slowly.

“Such impertinence, to dare to fill a king’s mouth with something like that is a crime unheard of during my reign,” Gilgamesh declares.  Chills run down Ritsuka’s spine; he gulps, wishing that he had more control over his own damn body.

A sly smile lifts the corners of the King’s mouth.  “But since it is no longer my reign and you are my Master, there is nothing to forgive.”

Ritsuka breathes out a sigh of relief.  For a second, he thought that he was about to be bombarded with some quality Noble Phantasms.

Gilgamesh raises his hand to swipe off a string of ejaculate from his cheeks with his thumb.  Ritsuka watches as the King licks it off in an inhumanly delicate and elegant manner.

“Thanks to the bond we share, your bodily fluids taste somewhat sweet.  I didn’t exactly despise that.”

“Ah, o-okay.”

Gilgamesh surges up, smoothly connecting their lips once more.  Ritsuka can taste his own cum and it’s more than a little weird to taste that.  But he has no thoughts to spare when Gilgamesh is kissing him so sweetly and passionately.  It’s almost unfair—no, it _is_ totally unfair—how this has all been one-sided so far.  Whilst it is true that Ritsuka has no experience in these sorts of things, he still wants to please his King.

“May I?” Ritsuka asks, putting his hand on Gilgamesh’s groin area.

The King looks amused.  “I’m not stopping you.  At the same time, you needn’t force yourself to reciprocate.”

Ritsuka shakes his head.  “I want to.”

Gilgamesh waves his hand.  “Then, by all means, Master~”

Ritsuka crouches down, bringing his face to Gilgamesh’s crotch area.  It is slightly disheartening to see that the King is not even half-hard.  Then again, he is the King who is said to have basked in all the pleasures that the world has to offer.  Being with Ritsuka must pale in comparison to what he got up to in his lifetime.

The King pats his Master on his head when Ritsuka licks at the tip of his cock tentatively.  Ritsuka takes that as a positive sign and proceeds to put his mouth over half of Gilgamesh’s cock.  It twitches inside his mouth, so Ritsuka tries his best to imitate what the Servant did to him earlier.

“You are trying too hard, Ritsuka,” Gilgamesh comments.  “Ease into it.  You’ve no need to make haste.  Matters in the bed should be enjoyed slowly and to their fullest.”

“Y-yes, my King.”

Gilgamesh chuckles.  “I know I said this already, but you can be so adorable at times, Ritsuka.  I quite like that about you.”

The King of Heroes pulls Ritsuka up until their faces are within centimetres of each other.  Ritsuka finds himself hopelessly lost inside the Servant’s crimson eyes.  Serpentine pupils dilate as the King closes his lips over Ritsuka’s.  There is a sweet tang on the King’s tongue, almost like a citrus drink.

Ritsuka hardly notices it as his body is lowered to the mattress once again.  His hands are bound inside Gilgamesh’s, gathered up above his head.  It feels nice to have Gilgamesh’s weight pushing him down, anchoring him.  The kisses never stop, only growing in intensity and ferocity.

“Wa-wait,” Ritsuka gasps.  Gilgamesh has been rocking his hips down, causing their erections to rub against each other and the friction is too much.  He doesn’t want to come so soon again.

“It’s alright,” Gilgamesh purrs, kissing the column of Ritsuka’s throat.  “We have all night.  You can let go of all you inhibitions; I shall allow it.”

Ritsuka bites his lip.  He believes that Gilgamesh means his words but something doesn’t feel right about the fact that Ritsuka is the only one who seems to be getting all fired up about this.

“What is it, Ritsuka?” the King asks, fingers playing with Ritsuka’s bangs.  “You may speak freely.”

“It’s nothing,” Ritsuka sulks.

Gilgamesh tilts his head to the side.  He reaches out with both hands to pinch Ritsuka’s cheeks.

“It does not appear to be ‘nothing’.  Spill.”

Damn that charisma.  “I think I’m the only one who’s swept up in this and I don’t like it . . .”

“Is that so?  Why, then I shall give you the freedom to do whatever you desire.  I’ll just lie here.”

With those words, the King lies down on the bed with his hands interlaced behind his head.  Ritsuka notes how the King remains mostly clothed, including the headdress thing that honestly looks like a bridal veil.

Ritsuka decides that he should undress the King first.  With trembling hands, he takes the silken clothes off Gilgamesh.  Gilgamesh looks pleased with Ritsuka's course of action, playing along and shifting his weight to make the process easier.

Gilgamesh arches an eyebrow as if to mutter ‘well, then’.  Ritsuka takes a calming breath before he kisses the King.  The King is pliant under Ritsuka, really letting Ritsuka as he wishes.  Small gasps escape the King’s mouth as Ritsuka gently pinches his nipples between his fingers.  He slides his mouth down to kiss the reddened bud, licking at the nipple.  He likes the gasps and hints of moans coming from the King.  Goaded by the scrumptious sounds coming from the King, Ritsuka lightly bites down on the nipple.

“It appears that you picked up a trick or two from me,” Gilgamesh comments, fingers tangling in Ritsuka’s hair.  “Go on.  Please me more.”

Ritsuka takes the small vial of scented oil that has magically appeared—most likely from the King’s treasury—and coats his fingers with it.  The first finger slides in with no resistance, which has Ritsuka wondering if the King does this often.

As if reading Ritsuka’s thoughts, Gilgamesh kisses Ritsuka’s temples and nose tenderly.  “You are the only one that I would permit to do these sorts of things with me.  As if I would let just about anyone see me in this state.”

He lets Ritsuka tilt his head down for a kiss on his lips.  A soft groan seeps out from the King’s mouth as Ritsuka adds a second finger.  It’s not too difficult to locate the prostate.  Ritsuka delights in the way that the King shudders and moans at Ritsuka’s fingers curling tentatively.  He slips in a third finger, his other hand stroking Gilgamesh’s erection.

“That’s enough,” Gilgamesh declares.  “Do not make a King wait for another, Ritsuka.  I told you this not too long ago, haven't I?”

Ritsuka gulps.  He nods and pulls out his fingers at once.  Gilgamesh clicks his tongue at that.  He watches with steely red eyes as Ritsuka fumbles to position himself.  Despite all the fumbling, Ritsuka manages to thrust inside of Gilgamesh smoothly and slowly in one go.  Now that he’s got that one down, he needs to be careful not to come too soon.  The King already thinks that he is an experienced kid and he does not need to live up to that expectation.

He isn’t expecting it when Gilgamesh kisses him again, this time on the tip of the nose.

“You are thinking too hard, Ritsuka.  Relax.  This is sex, not a competition.”

 _Easy for you to say,_ Ritsuka thinks.  He has heard the other Servants referring to Gilgamesh as the king of indulgence.  Some would even go far as to saying that he ruled over all that were vulgar.

Ritsuka pulls his hips back and rocks forwards tentatively.  He gauges the King’s reaction.  Other than a small moan and a slight grimace, Gilgamesh doesn’t give off any signs of pain.

“I did not take you for an overly cautious man, Ritsuka,” Gilgamesh coaxes.  He lifts his legs to wind them around Ritsuka’s hips, causing him to drive into Gilgamesh further.  The King lets out a satisfied moan.  “You do realise that I will not be releasing you until I find your service passable.”

“Y-yes, King Gilgamesh.”

Ritsuka decides to abandon all complex thoughts.  For now, he needs to focus on pleasing his King.  He eases himself into a steady tempo, occasionally stopping or speeding up.  He is beginning to think that he got the hang of it when Gilgamesh frowns.

“What’s wrong?” Ritsuka asks, halting his movements.

The King grins wickedly.  He grips Ritsuka’s shoulders and pushes him back just like that.  Ritsuka has to admit that watching Gilgamesh gaze down at him with his sunset-coloured eyes is quite arousing.

“Oh-ho?  Perhaps you prefer to be dominated thusly?” Gilgamesh muses, an eyebrow arched high.

Ritsuka bites his lip.  He can feel his face flaming up even more than it already is.

“No matter.  All that sex comes down to is orgasms and a messy, sticky aftermath.”  He lifts his hips and drops them in quick succession.  A couple minutes of the King riding Ritsuka, and Ritsuka is embarrassed that he is so close to an orgasm already.

“Don’t hold back on my account, Ritsuka,” Gilgamesh purrs, chortling to himself.  “A Servant’s body is stronger than an average human body.  I can go until the morning or until you think you have sufficient practice so you can do better next time; if you can keep up, that is.”

Ritsuka sits up, cupping the King’s face in his hands.  The fair visage of the King of Uruk seems delicate and inhumanly beautiful, his cheeks rosy and his plump and kiss-bitten red.  The young Master kisses those lips again.

“Then we shall go until the sun rises, my King.”

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

Ritsuka wakes with a body full of sore muscles—especially his hip and thigh area—and someone’s head resting on his chest.  Looking down, he discovers that Gilgamesh has fallen asleep with his head atop Ritsuka’s heart.  He squawks in surprise when he realises that the King has reverted back to his child’s body.  Whilst Ritsuka understands that the soul inside Gil is an adult fit to rule a nation, it feels bizarre to wake up with a kid after the night they had.

“You have a pure heart in the strangest ways,” Gil muses, opening one crimson eye.

“G—goo-good mornin’, King Gilgamesh!” Ritsuka squeaks out.

Gil giggles.  “Just Gil will do, Master~  I cannot believe your modesty after last night.  Do I need to remind you what I am and risk the ire of other Servants?  They will suspect that something happened last night if they were to discover us sleeping together with me in my adult form.  This way, it will be less conspicuous.”

Ritsuka is at loss for words.  At Gil’s words, memory of last night floods Ritsuka’s head.  Gil had been the sheer embodiment of sensuality until the sun began to cast its light upon the earth.  Ritsuka remembers the King’s face contorted with pleasure, delicious moans tumbling past his lips, and his nails digging into Ritsuka’s shoulders to urge him on.  Recalling those is more than enough to make his entire face and neck go beet red.

“Ara-ara, what a perverted Master we have here,” Gil smirks.  He waves his hand, summoning a gate for his clothes to fall through.  It’s a set of clothes that look like they came out of Arabian Nights, complete with sparkling gold and gemstone jewelry.  “But we shan’t dawdle no more.  It is already past noon and the other Heroic Servants must be wondering where you are, especially your adorable little kouhai.”

“R-right.”

“Shall we go then, onii-chan?”

Ritsuka gulps.  He has a feeling that he is never, ever getting used to Gil’s charms.

And somehow, he is fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

>    
> Please follow my [my tumblr](http://www.gilganyan-24.Tumblr.com) for occasional fic updates and general random fandom chaos 
> 
> ^♡^
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I will probably work on Kotomine x Gil or Karna x Ritsuka (f) next.


End file.
